


my prince

by cherrybomb_marichat



Series: Blanc Week 2021 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Blanc Week 2021, Cuddling, Day 2: My Prince, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc Spoilers, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybomb_marichat/pseuds/cherrybomb_marichat
Summary: "“Isn’t the princess supposed to stay by her prince’s side forever?"
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Blanc Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114052
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	my prince

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my amazing betas AutumnIvory and WonderfilledAnnabeth.

It was just another day that Marinette spent cuddling with her cat boyfriend. If you had told Marinette about three months ago that she would be dating Adrien Agreste, she would have fainted. If you also told her that she would be dating Chat Noir, she would have laughed it off. Now, she found herself dating Adrien Agreste, who was Chat Noir. Mind-blowing, wasn’t it?

“Goodnight Princess. I’ll see you tomorrow at school.” Chat kissed his girlfriend goodbye. He had spent the afternoon cuddling with her and now, unfortunately, he has a photo shoot to attend.

“Bye Adrien.” She giggled as their heads touched. She watched him leap off, with a wink of course, back to his house. She sighed as she thought of her boyfriend. How did she get so lucky? Well, she was Ladybug so that must have definitely played a role.

“Marinette! You have to do your homework, remember? You spent all of your time cuddling with Adrien and you forgot to ask him to help you with your physics homework!” Tikki reminded her bug. She was happy that the two found happiness with each other. Really, she was, but that didn’t stop an unsettling feeling that she had.

“What? Why didn’t you tell me earlier? It’s due tomorrow!” Marinette began to freak out. Her teachers had told her that if she had one more project or homework assignments overdue, she would have one week of detention. She could not afford to have detention. What if there was an akuma attack? It would be much harder to sneak out of detention to go fight magical butterflies in some spandex magical girl get-up.

“I tried but you didn’t listen,” Tikki chuckled as she watched the bluenette frantically begin to do her physics homework.

* * *

“I didn’t expect you to go on patrol today, kitty. Is everything ok?” Ladybug asked her boyfriend that same evening. He usually didn’t patrol by himself unless something was bothering him.

“Oh, no nothing’s wrong, m’lady. I just needed some fresh air. Today’s photoshoot was… mind-consuming.” Chat reassured his spotted partner. Sometimes she overreacted over little things, but he still loved her nevertheless.

As the two cuddled under the starry night sky, enjoying each other’s warmth, Ladybug began to nod off. As she began to snore soundly, Chat gazed at her as if she was his whole world (which was true), admiring her freckles that dotted her face the way stars dotted the sky. All beautifully and perfectly placed.

“G’night… my prince.” Ladybug said sleepily.

Chat had to control himself from blushing. He found it absolutely adorable that she called him ‘her prince’. As he picked her up bridal style (he truly wished that he would hold her like a true bride one day), he whispered, “G’night princess”, and leaped on the rooftops of Paris to bring his sleeping beauty to bed.

* * *

“Isn’t the princess supposed to stay by her prince’s side forever? You lied to me again Marinette. Why do you choose to hurt me so much? Why does loving you hurt? We were supposed to love each other forever, get married, have three kids, and adopt a hamster. But you ruined it by leaving me. So, tell me Marinette, are you happy now?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3  
> Stay tuned for the rest of Blanc Week!


End file.
